Eclantus Fanfiction Version
by HarmonyBenderFreak
Summary: Syrina was abandoned by her family at the age of 12. Within the loving hands-or paws- of her Guardian Panther named Nanook, she learns to survive with the scars and forget about the tragedy. She even makes some friends with people who take her in as family. But as her misty past starts to clear up, Syrina soon remembers why she ran from it in the first place.
1. Introducing the Violet Eyes Origins

**A/N. Hey, you! Yes, you. Person who clicked on this story. I love you.**

**This is an original series I have made myself called **_**Violet Eyes.**_** You see, this shall only be a Fanfiction story for so long. I'm just warming up.**

**After I feel like I'm ready, I'm going to change this into an actual **_**book.**_** Heck, a book SERIES.**

**I said this story is called **_**Violet Eyes**_** because that's going to be the series title.**

**But the first book is going to be called **_**Eclantus.**_** And it's the LAST book that will be called:**

**Violet Eyes -part 1-**

**You see, Violet Eyes (the series) is actually going to be at LEAST 2 separate series. But they're going to be called **_**Violet Eyes, First Series **_**and **_**Violet Eyes, Second Series, **_**and so forth.**

**The first series is going to be about a girl with magical powers who has-of course-Violet Eyes.**

**But the SECOND series is about her SON, who ALSO has Violet Eyes.**

**So, you see, Violet Eyes -part 2- is going to be in the 2nd series, from her Son's point of view.  
**

**But I'm not sure if I'll do a third series. If I do, then it's going to be about her daughter.**

**And-you guys are REALLY lucky-I might just even make a CONTINUATION of the series Violet Eyes called Golden Gods.**

**I'm not sure about making ANOTHER sequel, but I'm thinking about it.**

**Anyways, the reason why I'd call the 2nd series Golden Gods is because the girl this all starts with (She's named after me, spelling and all. I'm sorry, I know; I'm such a dork! :P) has a soul mate that has GOLDEN eyes. And in this book series, people with golden eyes are Gods and Goddesses. (Depends on the gender. You can do the math.)**

**You see, Gods and Goddesses don't have COMPLETELY Golden Eyes. They have a regular color.**

**But whenever they get angry or protective, their eyes turn gold. And if they're in God/dess mode (When they transform into Gods. They have white robes and wings. But no, they do NOT have Halos.) their eyes are golden.**

**Now, back on topic. The girl's soul mate -his name is Nathan-he naturally has these REALLY sexy Hazel eyes. But they turn Golden sometimes.**

**FUTURE BOOK TRIVIA: Nathan may have 'the Golds', but he's actually NOT a God. Think about THAT.**

**I'll tell you more in future chapters. In each chapter, I will have at LEAST one Future Book Trivia at the top or bottom of the page. Depends on how generous I'm feeling, and how many reviews I get telling me,"I like it!"**


	2. Prologue: Abandoned

**A/N: Alright guys! Here it is!**  
**Hey, you know how most Authors usually start the story off like,"BOOM!" just like that?**  
**Well, this is simply the Introduction. Or maybe some sort of flashback.**  
**But either way, this is how Syrina was abandoned by her family. The first/next chapter (Chapter 1) is going to be Syrina and her new family in the present day.**  
**By the way, Syrina is simply just Serena spelled different. It's the same pronounciation, trust me. It's actually MY name, spelling and all. Is that awesome, or what?**  
**READ ON, MY LOVELIES! :D**

** Syrina, age 12**

The rain thundered and clouds rolled. Water poured down in extremely rapid amounts. Usually on days like this, I'd be running, dancing, and singing around in the weather, being truly connected to my element, like a care-free kid who didn't have crap to worry about.  
But right now, I'm in no condition to grin, smile, even attempt to twitch the corners of my mouth into anything other than a depressed grimace.  
It's not even really my fault. I mean, what else do you expect a 12-year-old little girl to do when their older sister had committed suicide only a freaking week earlier?  
Yeah, that's what I thought.  
Cassie, who's my 16-year-old sister (or at least used to be, give me that much) had jumped off a cliff.  
A _tall_ cliff. A very tall, _steep_ cliff. A very tall, steep cliff that looked over the ocean. The same ocean that seemed to contain every tear anyone has ever shed.  
She had left letters for us and everything. She gave us her will, left each of us our own letters telling us how much she had loved us and how she hoped we'd forgive her for 'doing the world a favor', as she had worded it. For some stupid, screwed up reason, she had made herself believe that the world didn't need her, and that it would be better off without her included in it.  
Oh, Cassie, why the hell would you _think_ that?  
Wait a minute, she's DEAD, which means _she can't answer my freaking question._  
Fan-_fucking_-tastic.  
Ugh. It's only been a week, a whole _seven freaking days,_ and my therapists already have me going back to school.  
What the hell is _wrong_ with these people?!  
As I continued to trod through the thundering downpour at my -now usual- sluggish pace, something soft brushed against my hand.  
I looked to my right, the direction of which this sensation had come from._ A familiar sensation..._  
Nanook was standing to my side, staring at me with those protective, loving golden irises I've adored since birth.  
He nudged my side, and looked off into a clutter of trees in the distance.  
"You want me to go through the forest path, Nano?" I asked the large, onyx-colored panther, using the nickname I had made for him when I was little.  
He nudged me again, and turned his body towards the trees again. I knew that if he wouldn't move unless I did, but he must've wanted me to use the 'Nature Trail' for some odd reason.  
"Alright, if you say so." I said to Nanook, as I started making my way towards the gathering of woods.  
As I regained my unbearably slow pace, Nanook kept his walking pattern the same as mine._ Right, pause, left, pause, right, pause, left, pause._ He's always done that; stayed behind with me while everyone else has gone ahead.  
We walked down a familiar dirt path I have taken with him many times before. We had discovered that the path is actually a shortcut to my house once when we were exploring the same forest we were strolling through now.  
I was lost in my thoughts as we continued to walk through the array of plant life. But-to my great disappointment-all of my thoughts stayed focused on Cassie.  
I was feeling an extreme burning sensation in the back of my eyes._ Crap, not again! If I break down now, Nanook would get worried and overprotective beyond my wildest dreams!_  
I forced the tears back from my eyes-again-as I continued to make my way to my house.  
It was in the distance now. I could see the backyard. The backyard me and Cassie spent our childhood in, playing, running, screaming, laughing...  
_Shut the hell_ up, _Syrina,_ I told myself. _This is _no_ time to be a literal wet towel._  
Me and Nanook were in the backyard now.  
Or at least I was; Nanook never came onto my house grounds unless no one else was home. I made sure he didn't come because-as much as I love him to death-I knew that if anyone else found out about Nanook, they'd kill him. And if he goes down, I do too.  
So, basically, no one wins. Because Nanook's job is dedicating his life to protecting me, but if he dies saving my life, I'd die too.  
Sucks, huh?  
Yeah. I thought so.  
Nanook looked at me through the trees, a soft growl escaping from his throat.  
Wait-he was** growling?**  
That was **not** a good sign.  
"What's wrong, Nano?" I asked him, lightly scratching the fur on the back of his neck, knowing that my close presence calmed him.  
Then I noticed it. I noticed what was making him nervous, what made the birds stop squawking, what caused everything to be silent beyond anything I've ever heard. What would change my life.  
The door was open.  
That door was NEVER open. The only times it had been open was when someone was walking in or out. But we always shut it behind us_ no matter what._  
Oh, sweet dear Gods, what the hell happened?!  
I forced myself to walk to the door, my brain screaming at me, no, don't go in! Don't go in!  
But, being the stubborn bitch I was, I didn't listen.  
Oh, that was the last time I made that mistake.  
I trotted up the steps, opened the door further, and poked my head through.  
"Mom? Dad? You guys home?"  
I walked through the entrance, finding myself in the kitchen.  
It was a very simple kitchen. It had a refrigerator, a stove, the sink, a couple of cabinets, and a table in the middle that we put all of our notes on. In fact, there was one on it right now.  
Wait a minute.  
We never put notes on that table.  
I reached out and picked up the note. It was addressed to me.  
_**Syrina,**_  
_**Our family therapists have agreed that we need to forget about our sorrows about Cassie. It will help us much, and keep us in our right places in the world.**_  
_**But you reminded us too much of Cassie. As much as I know that you've been through a lot in this past week, you need to learn to understand that this is just for your own good. It will do all of us well for you to just not make things any more difficult. Out of everything, I do believe that this will be our last goodbye. So thank you, for being our daughter when we needed you. Hopefully, you'll forget your pain one day.**_  
_**-Dad**_  
Oh.  
My.  
Gods.  
They've _abandoned_ me?!  
My jaw dropped to the ground, and the paper fell along with it.  
The message played over and over in my head, shutting me off from the world, making me think the same thing over and over again.  
No.  
No, no, no, no, no, _no, no, no, no, no_, NO.  
This can_not_ be happening!  
A squeaking sound startled me enough to pull me out of my trance.  
Nanook was pushing away the door, letting himself in. He trotted over to me and looked up, giving me eye-signals that clearly said, _What the hell happened?_  
A sudden realization came to me, making reality crash into me like a drunk driver crashed into a street pole on the sidewalk.  
_I was alone._  
Something in me just snapped, and I completely let go.  
I sank down to my knees, burying my face into Nanook's neck, and let all of the tears I've been holding back flow out in sobs that sounded more like screams rather than cries.  
I hadn't cried in _years._ I hadn't cried when I was in pain, when I got into a fight with my parents, not even when I found out that Cassie was gone, and she was never coming back.  
But this, being absolutely alone with no one but a large panther, that was my breaking point. A girl can only take so much.  
As my flood of built up tears finally ran out, I was hit with an exhaustion that swept over me like a dark blanket, and I happily accepted it, for the darkness was soothing.  
The darkness allows you to forget, to heal, to let all your pain float away like a piece of dandelion fluff in the breeze on a summer day.  
As this peace came over me, I fell asleep in Nanook's grasp, subconsciously feeling him adjust us so that he was laying down, and I was within his warm arms.  
That was the only feeling of comfort I'd be able to feel for a _long_ time.  
Because you can never recover from being abandoned.

**A/N: o_O Oh my Gods...this is depressing.**  
**Don't worry-the next chapter will be filled with lots of happiness and horny teenagers! :D**  
**No judging.**  
**I regret nothing.**  
**Fruit Loop!**  
**~Syna**


End file.
